


Kisses Before Work

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Oh my! Jumin Han loves to dote on his young wife with daringly long kisses when he needs to go to work! Getting ready in the morning is never easy.
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	Kisses Before Work

Not one, two, or three kisses could suffice Jumin Han’s hunger for the young woman. She stood in front of him, her eyes focused on the tie in her hands. Occasionally she pulled him down to meet her shorter height. While she struggled tying it, Jumin would catch her lips when she was least expecting it. 

“Hey! I’m trying to focus. Do you  _ want _ to be late?” she asked, dogging his kiss. A hint of playfulness touched her voice, her smile growing bigger with every ticking second. 

“I still have another twelve minutes before I need to leave,” he said. “Take your time.”

“Don’t mock me.”

Jumin let out a laugh, his hands finding her waist. He leaned his head against the top of hers, feeling the tug and pull of the tie around his neck as she fiddled with it. 

“I should be home by dinner time. Do you want to eat out tonight? Or would you rather stay home?” he asked, gently rocking her side to side. 

She huffed in annoyance, her hands dropping to wrap themselves around his middle. “Let’s go out tomorrow. I want to make dinner tonight,” she said. “Also, you’ll have to fix your own tie. It’s probably messy.” 

“I don’t particularly care how it looks. I don’t have any important meetings today, and besides, you are the one who did it. That’s what matters the most to me.” Jumin leaned back to look at his fiance. Her head popped up from his chest, eyes wandering up him slowly. 

“Still,” she groaned, finally meeting his eyes. 

“It’ll be fine. My schedule for today does not involve me needing to impress anyone. At the end of the day I’ll be returning to you anyways.” 

Jumin bent down to place hard kisses against her face, causing her to hold onto him tighter. His lips quickly pecked their way to hers, capturing her lips. He leaned further, his hands supporting her bending back. 

The tighter she held onto him, the better Jumin felt. 

He kissed her as deeply as he could knowing they’d have to part for the next several hours. As dramatic as it was, Jumin didn’t care. He was infatuated with her and her little actions tugged at his heart strings. 

Who knew something as domestic as buttoning his shirt, pouring his cup of coffee, or tying his tie could be so romantic when done by someone you love?

Jumin finally brought her back steady on her feet before dragging out one last kiss. He pulled away as slowly as he could, her taste still lingering on his lips.

“Jumin,” she said breathlessly, her hand cupping the base of her neck. “You. . are getting bold.” 

“I don’t know about ‘bold’ but rather ‘comfortable’?” Jumin said, glancing at himself in the mirror. “I love you,” he said, finding her eyes in the mirror. “I don’t like being away from you.”

Jumin turned around to the young woman still catching her breath. He cupped her face and bent down to be eye level with her. His hair hung low in his eyes, his smile villainous. “Try not to forget about me while I’m away,” he mumbled, kissing her softly. “I hope, when I return, you will be just as desperate for me as I am for you right now.” 

After one last brush of her lips, Jumin pulled away. “Well,” he said. “I need to go. Please, try to have a good day, my love.” 

And with one last caress against her face, Jumin turned and left, leaving his fiance in a hot, confused mood. 


End file.
